


Little Girl Lost

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2005-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unknown … the unexplainable … the unexpected. The sons of Elrond and the Prince of Mirkwood encounter them all and there are some things that the four of them will never think of in the same way again. (Mystery/Supernatural)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

A/N: Little Girl Lost was taken from another story I wrote and is a story that can well stand on its own. Events leading up to Little Girl Lost as well as the defeat of the demon and the reuniting of good and evil into one, will remain a part of the original story.

Prestory: Seeking a weapon with which to supplant Sauron, Saruman the White Wizard, through some dark forbidden magic that had been misused and had gone horribly wrong, had split the duality of Ilúvatar's song. Good and evil were no longer joined and though good, in the form of a human girl was harbored in Imladris under the protection of Lord Elrond and Vilya; the evil twin walked the land in the form of a red-eyed demon.

Summary: The unknown … the unexplainable … the unexpected. The sons of Elrond and the Prince of Mirkwood encounter them all and there are some things that the four of them will never think of in the same way again.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 1

Decisions

Elrond sat straight up in bed, clutching his blanket to his chest, trembling like a frightened elfling, his heart beating fast and hard in his chest. He looked around his chambers, trying to see what might have frightened him, a mighty Noldor elf Lord, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He was already having trouble recalling his dream but whatever it had been, it had been bad enough to leave him frightened, trembling and in a cold sweat. Getting out of bed, he poured himself a glass of cool water and drank it, then pulling on his robe, he walked out onto the balcony adjoining his chambers, to think.

He found himself staring off into the distance, towards where the tiny town of Naur existed and it was when he looked toward Naur that he remembered his dream and realized it had not been just a dream, but also a precognitive warning. In his vision, he had seen a town engulfed in flames, and people fleeing mindlessly, their bodies burning - he saw all this and his heart told him that there would be no survivors. Elrond knew that the people of Naur desperately needed someone's help and turned away from his balcony to do what he knew he must.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond quickly summoned Elurin and when the sleepy butler arrived, he asked the elf to summon his sons as well as the Mirkwood Prince to the Sitting Room. By the time he had reached that room himself, all four of the disheveled and sleepy eyed youths were there waiting for him and all four could clearly see the lines of stress on the Elf Lord's face and were worried for him because of it.

"Ada, are you not well?" Elladan, a competent healer himself, worried that his father had become ill, and considering all the strange things that had been occurring lately, it could very well be that the Noldor Lord was feeling the ill effects of these happenings.

"Be at peace, Elladan, for I am well."

"Then what is it, Ada?" Aragorn looked at the Noldor Lord with worried, silver eyes. "Tell us so that we can understand what has disturbed you and caused you such distress."

He smiled at the young human sitting before him trying to put him at ease.

"Thank you all for your concern, but I am well. However, I fear that the town of Naur is not."

"Naur?" The four young ones spoke simultaneously.

"Yes, I am speaking of the town of Naur. I have foreseen the doom of this town as it is engulfed in flames and have also seen an evil presence that lurks nearby, closely watching over the fruits of its labors. You know of what I speak and also know why I cannot be more clear on the matter at this time. The only thing that I can tell you is that your intervention is needed or the fire will destroy the entire town and all those who live there. When exactly this will occur I know not although judging by the placement of the stars in the heavens as well as the fullness of the moon, I believe that it will be very soon."

He looked at each of each of them carefully before he spoke again, trying to impress on each of them the seriousness of the impending disaster.

Elrond took a parchment with a map drawn on it and unrolling it, placed it on the table in front of everyone.

"This is the location of Naur. Estel, are any of your Rangers in the vicinity?"

"No, Ada. They are all northwest of there."

Elrond thought for a moment before he spoke again.

"Then I see no other option - I must ask the four of you to go and give what aid you can and see if there is any way to save these people from this holocaust. Will you do this thing?"

Seeing that the oldest twin was about to speak, Lord Elrond held up his hand.

"I must tell you that you do have a choice in this matter and if you decide that it would be unwise for you to go, that no ill-feelings will be harbored against you for your decision."

The twins, Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other then Aragorn spoke for all of them.

"Ada, of course we will go and not only because you ask this thing of us, although your request would be sufficient for us to say aye - we will go because it needs to be done and many lives will be lost if we do not."

Elrond nodded and smiled at the unselfishness of the response.

"Now, before you go I will speak to you of things you may encounter on your journey. Some things might happen that you cannot explain and while these things will be a sore trial for all of you, I must remind you that you will have one another for support - rely on that when at need."

When they all began to talk at once, the Noldor Lord held up his hand for silence.

"I must also tell you this. The nature of a vision is a strange one and though it may be total in its intent and meaning, it may also be nothing more than a warning of an impending event, or it may not even happen at all. The events could be as bad as what the vision indicates or they could be worse than anything you could possibly imagine. I say this to you so you will be alert for anything that might happen."

"When do you want us to leave?"

"I believe that you should leave as soon as you can prepare yourselves, Elladan."

Each of the four rose from their seats to go prepare themselves for their trip, but before they left, Lord Elrond spoke one more time.

"I am very proud of all of you and I wish you success on your journey. But please, know that it is also my wish for all of you to come back to me - and in approximately the same condition as you were in when you left!"

They all laughed as they exited the room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Well, Estel, here we go on another grand adventure. What do you think our chances are of the two of us making it home not half dead or poisoned or wounded?"

"If the twins are coming with us - zero to none!"

The two started to laugh.

"Hey, we heard that."

Elladan entered Aragorn's room with a pack slung over his shoulder. He ruffled his little brother's unruly brown hair before he plopped himself down on Aragorn's bed. Elrohir, following closely behind his twin, also ruffled Aragorn's hair as he passed him by before he sat on the bed next to his twin.

"Are you two girls about ready?"

"Elladan, Legolas and I have been ready for hours. We were just waiting for you two!"

"You were not!"

"Were to."

"Not."

The sounds of the friendly bantering could be heard even after the heavy door of the front hall closed behind the four. The Last Homely House would be a lonely place indeed until all of her children were under its roof once again.

TBC


	2. Old Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unknown the unexplainable the unexpected. The sons of Elrond and the Prince of Mirkwood encounter them all and there are some things that the four of them will never think of in the same way again. (Mystery/Supernatural)

A/N: My college professors would be so proud of me!!! I actually wrote something short. This story, just so you know, is only 7 chapters long and is already written so I will post chapters approximately every other day.

A/N: Aragorn's reference to the house shaking and the attack by giant bats (patterned after the flying foxes which have a five foot wingspan) takes place earlier in the original story and the telling of those events is not contained in Little Girl Lost.

Grandmother Nin was an old Maia who was charged with the care of the young female twin and remains a part of the original story.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 2

Old Dreams

The three elves and the human rode as hard as they could through the long hours of the dark night. Even their horses seemed to sense the urgency of their mission and ran without pause or complaint until, just a few hours before the sun was to come over the top of the mountains, the horses and riders finally stopped to rest. Dismounting, all four were quick to note, not only the uneasy feeling they got from the area, but also the absence of any of the natural sounds of the forest. Everyone was uncomfortable with their choice of camp sites and if the horses had not been standing there panting and lathered, the four would have remounted and moved on.

After the horses had been groomed and fed and the fire was crackling and snapping as it burned brightly within the encircling fire stones, the four laid out their bedrolls and for some time thereafter just sat around the fire, talking softly to one another. Elrohir, as was his custom when camping out, carved his initials in a piece of wood before throwing it in the fire.

Shoving his hands in his pockets for warmth, Elladan felt something strange and when he pulled it out, found that it was a piece of parchment addressed to the group in his father's handwriting. The elder elf had obviously slipped the letter to him while the four had been taking their leave knowing that he would more than likely find the letter in his pocket on their first night out. Breaking the seal, the eldest twin opened the paper then called for the attention of his brothers as well as the Mirkwood Prince.

"Listen to this. It is a letter from Ada."

The others all became silent, waiting for him to read.

My sons and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, who I think of as a son,

I cannot be more clear as to the motivations behind my writings to you although I do feel that some explanation and warning are due the four of you as you commence your journey. There has been a terrible happening. Through some device of which we know nothing at this time, a dark and truly evil power has been unleashed upon us all. Good and evil are no longer in balance and while good is steadily weakening, the evil itself is starting to succumb to the chaos he is creating, even though it is his own singular existence that is decaying his reality. I apologize that I can say no more at this time in regards to these catastrophic events although I can, and will again tell all of you to trust your hearts more than your eyes for the eyes can be deceived while the heart cannot. Be extra vigilant and take care of one another until you can all come home to me once more. Ada

The four sat in silence for a few moments and Elladan read the letter to himself one more time.

"Personally, I think this whole thing is a little bit strange."

"How so Estel?" Legolas looked at Aragorn, waiting for him to speak.

"First, there is this horrible windstorm making the house groan and creak like it is going to collapse on us, and then we are all attacked by giant bats." He shuddered as he remembered the gigantic winged creatures. "And just before that, Grandmother Nin comes out of nowhere and starts predicting doom and gloom and the end of the world as we know it. Now listen to what Ada has just said in his letter. And what did he tell us - nothing more than what we already know!"

The young human was frustrated and was just expressing what the rest of them were feeling.

Legolas stared into the fire for a few moments before speaking.

"Maybe we are not supposed to know everything right up front. Maybe Ilúvatar knew that if we had started out with full knowledge of this thing or this happening or whatever you want to call it, that our minds would not have been able to process it because of the fear it caused us. We might have doomed ourselves by the inaction caused by that fear."

A loud peal of thunder made the four of them jump.

Elrohir sighed.

"It has to rain - my miserable life is complete at this moment, for we will now have the privilege of being both tired AND wet! Here we are, Eru only knows how far from proper shelter, and it starts to rain." He sighed again, and loudly, as if to emphasize the gravity of their situation.

They could all smell the rain and even heard it as it began to splatter on the ground around them but though all four put their hoods up over their heads in an attempt to stay as dry as possible, they felt no moisture hit them. They could hear the storm as it raged all around them and listened as the downpour hit their fire, making it hiss and spit, but when they looked to the heavens, all they saw was a clear sky. They looked at one another, puzzled.

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed and though the torrential rains later changed to gentle showers, the fire continued to hiss as the rain fell upon it, yet merrily burned as though it had chosen not to acknowledge the attempts of the moisture to extinguish its flames.

They were all trying to make sense of the phenomenon and jumped when Aragorn spoke.

"I think it would be safe to say that this is one of the strange things that Ada was speaking of."

The three brothers watched as Legolas stood from his place by the fire, walked to a nearby tree and leaned up against it for a few moments with his eyes closed, trying to listen to whatever story it might have to tell. It was when the blonde prince once more opened his eyes and returned to the fire that the other three could see that he was frowning.

"What story did the tree tell you Legolas?"

"It said the land is merely dreaming of something that happened here long ago." He looked up at them, still frowning. "The trees tell me that the rain is nothing more than the land's dream." He repeated as if the statement might clarify the story shared with him by the tree. "How can this be so?"

Aragorn laid out on his bedroll and covered himself with his blanket, preparing to go to sleep.

"Speaking of dreams," he said, "I plan to do some dreaming of my own shortly. I do not know how the rest of you feel, but, since this rainstorm is nothing more than a dream, then I cannot get wet and therefore, it is safe to sleep and since I am tired and it is safe to sleep - I shall! Good night, or good morning, as the case may be, to you all!" Then the young human rolled away from the brightness of the fire and could be heard shortly thereafter, softly snoring.

"Humans," Legolas said softly as he gently adjusted his friend's blanket, pulling it up higher on his shoulders, "they always need so much sleep."

The three elves laughed as they, also settled themselves down to rest.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The sun was well on its way to warming the small glade around the sleeping elves and the human before any of the four began to stir and though none noted the oddity, not one of them had woken with their usual instantaneous level of alertness. All seemed more than a little groggy and sat for some moments blinking their eyes and stretching stiff muscles before any of them got up and thought to get their small camp fire going once more. It was Elladan who noticed that his human brother had not yet woken. He reached over to him from where he sat and gently shook his shoulder noticing as he did so that the human's blanket was soaking wet.

Alarmed, he rose to his feet and quickly moved to his younger brother's side, noting that the ground beneath his feet was sodden, as if it had rained all night. Looking around him, he saw both Elrohir and Legolas looking at each other, seemingly as puzzled as he was.

"How can this be?" Elrohir queried. "The ground is wet and we are dry?"

Legolas just shrugged his shoulders. It was Elladan's small cry of dismay that brought the two of them to Aragorn's bedside as Elladan crouched beside his brother with his hand on the young Ranger's shoulder.

"He is soaking wet!"

Though still asleep, the young human was shivering almost uncontrollably. Gently Elladan shook his shoulder.

"Estel? Estel, it is time to wake up. Open your eyes on this fine morning little brother."

Slowly the young man opened his eyes although by this time, his teeth were chattering from the cold. Walking quickly back to his own bedroll, Elrohir grabbed his warm, dry blanket and while Elladan helped his little brother to sit up, Elrohir wrapped the blanket around him then helped the other two as they rubbed Estel's shivering back and arms, trying desperately to get some circulation going that would help warm him. Between the three elves, they got him, not only sitting up, but to the fire that was now burning merrily away as if it took no notice of the odd things going on around it.

"We must get him warmed up, quickly." Elladan was confused, and rightly so, wondering how the three elves could have remained dry and warm while Aragorn was soaking wet and chilled to the bone, and if he was so cold, why had not he awoken during the night? The logic did not exist that could explain what had happened.

Elrohir hung a kettle of water over the fire to heat water to make hot tea with, for the whole experience was unnerving as well as confusing to all of them and all would benefit from the comfort of holding a hot, steaming cup of tea in their hands. While the younger twin fussed around the fire getting things ready, Elladan and Legolas sat on either side of Aragorn, trying to warm him with their own body heat.

"I do not think I have been this cold in - well - never, now that I think of it!" It was difficult for his brothers and friend to understand him because his words were shaking as badly as was his body.

"Elladan, would you please come here?" There was a note of alarm in the younger twin's voice that instantly brought Elladan to his side.

"What is it?"

"Look at the wood in this fire and tell me what you see for I fear I am seeing things that are not there."

When the eldest twin looked at the fire, he saw nothing but wood burning.

"I see nothing, brother. What is it that you are looking at? Tell me what to look for."

With a long twig broken off from a nearby bush, the youngest twin poked at a particular piece of wood.

"Look closely at this piece of wood and tell me what you see - please brother."

Elladan looked at the piece of wood for some moments then his eyes grew large as he noticed, for the first time, what it was that was so disturbing Elrohir.

"Legolas, come look at this."

The Mirkwood Prince walked over to where the two were sitting beside the fire and looked to where Elladan was pointing.

"I see a piece of wood with Elrohir's initials carved ..." His voice faded away as he finally realized the importance of what he was looking at.

"Is that the same piece of wood from last night?"

With wide eyes, Elrohir nodded.

"You did not do this just now? Look, there is no char on the wood, it has not been burnt at all. Is this some kind of jest?"

"I swear to you Legolas, I have put no new wood on the fire. This is the same wood from last night, the same but for some small kindling I put there a few moments ago to get it going again."

"But are these not your initials that I see carved into the wood?"

The youngest twin nodded his head.

"But how ..." Legolas found himself more than a little confused. He was not understanding how the piece of wood that Elrohir had carved his initials into the night before could be sitting in the burning camp fire looking like it had just been placed there.

Their conversation about the wood was interrupted when Aragorn sneezed, reminding the three elves, as they rushed to his side, that they had completely forgotten about the young man.

As Elrohir fixed hot tea for all of them, Elladan and Legolas did their best to dry and warm the now-squirming human.

"Leave me alone - both of you. I am not an elfling, and I am perfectly capable of getting warm all by myself without the two of you hovering over me like a couple of mother hens!"

The small confrontation ended, for the moment, when Elrohir placed a cup of steaming hot tea into the shaking human's hands, his own hands lingering for a moment, making sure that his little brother would not accidentally spill the hot contents on himself. All of them sat in silence, sipping their tea and trying to rationalize the strange occurrences. Occasionally, one of them would open his mouth to speak but would find his words inadequate and would then close his mouth without having uttered a word.

When Aragorn sneezed again, Elladan retrieved his brothers pack, rummaged inside until he found some dry clothes, then handed them to his brother who had drawn the blanket up over his head trying to get warm.

"Estel, change into these dry clothes then we will take you home before you get any sicker."

"No, I am not going home, and I am not sick!"

"Estel ..." the twin began.

"Elladan, I am only sneezing. If I start to feel unwell, I will inform you immediately and do not raise your eyebrow at me, brother, for you look just like Ada when you do that." Aragorn shivered at the thought. "We have an important mission to accomplish - not three of us - but all four of us so I suggest that we break camp and get on with our journey. Besides, the sun will warm me in no time once we leave this place."

"Did any of you have any strange or disturbing dreams last night?"

All the bickering stopped and all were silent as they looked at Legolas who was standing with his hand on the trunk of a tree and staring up into its branches.

"Well, now that you mention it," Elrohir began, "I dreamed that I woke up during the night and when I looked over to where you were all sleeping, you were gone - your bedrolls, everything, just gone. I tried to get up to search for you but could not and so I just laid on my bedroll, calling your names. You would answer me, but you would not return to the camp."

"Ai. That is bad." Elladan tried to remember his dream, and finally after he had, told the others what he was remembering.

"I remember having a very odd dream where I was awoken by the sound of voices and when I opened my eyes and looked around me, I saw these people walking through our camp carrying bundles and walking beside horses pulling carts. These people looked as if they were on some kind of long journey."

Unconsciously, all four of them looked at the ground around them but could find no tracks of any kind other than their own faint footprints.

"Legolas? What about you - what did you dream?"

It was a moment before the Mirkwood archer spoke from where he was still standing with his hand on the trunk of the tree.

"I dreamed that Mirkwood's trees were all dead." When he spoke no more, the others did not press him for they all knew how much he loved the trees in his homeland and also realized how even dreaming of such an event might have affected him.

Aragorn sneezed again, effectively ending the tense moment.

"The only thing I dreamed of was that I was wet and cold. Then I woke up and found that I was wet and cold. How surprising!"

The others laughed and now that the young man was sitting beside the fire in dry clothes, albeit with the blanket still wrapped around him, they all began to break camp, eager to be out of a place that was becoming more and more frightening and confusing to them the longer they remained in it.

"Estel, are you sure you are well enough to travel on to Naur?"

When Legolas saw the glare the young ranger was sending his way, he laughed, ruffling the young man's hair as he did so.

TBC


	3. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unknown the unexplainable the unexpected. The sons of Elrond and the Prince of Mirkwood encounter them all and there are some things that the four of them will never think of in the same way again. (Mystery/Supernatural)

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 3

Sickness

Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and a very cranky Aragorn sat around the campfire. While the three elves did not actually need the warmth of the fire, they sat around the crackling flames under the false pretense that they did, giving the young human a chance to absorb some of the heat. It was quickly becoming clear to all of them that the man was coming down with a cold which was completely understandable, considering he had slept under rain soaked bedding all night long.

As they sat around the fire, discussing the strange events, Elladan placed the back of his hand against his youngest brother's forehead, but before the man had the chance to frown and push his older brother's hand away, the elder twin felt the beginning of an unnatural heat.

"That is it. Estel - you are going home right now. You are ill and staying out here is only going to make you worse."

"Just leave me be, Elladan. I am fine!" Unfortunately, the young Ranger's croaking voice did not do much to convince the others that his health was anywhere near fine.

"Well you can be as stubborn as you want, little brother but you will honor my wishes and at least drink a tea that will reduce your fever."

When he tried to argue with his eldest brother and the only sound to come out of his mouth was a squeak, and then when he caught Legolas looking at him with a raised eyebrow, he finally relented, nodding his head.

"Ok - so I am not exactly fine. But the cold is in my head, not in my chest so if I keep as warm and dry as possible, I will probably not get any worse. Besides, if I have to go home, one of you will have to go with me to make sure I do not pass out and fall off my horse and that means that this merry little group of idiots will be down two swords. What we are doing is more important than the inconvenience of a scratchy throat and a couple of sneezes!"

The others could find no argument to Estel's logic and finally gave in. While the twins went to their horses to retrieve the healing supplies, Legolas scooted closer to the still shivering human. The blonde elf, completely ignoring his friend's glare, gently brushed a strand of sweat-soaked hair away from the human's eyes.

"Do I have your word, Estel, that you will at least tell me, your nearest and dearest friend, if you feel yourself worsen?"

Aragorn continued to glare at his friend but Legolas saw the softness behind the glance.

"Prissy elf!"

"Stubborn human."

Their playful banter was interrupted by the raised voices of the twins as a heated argument arose over Elrohir's haphazard method of packing his herbs. Sighing, Legolas squeezed Aragorn's shoulder then rose and walked over to the two to see if he could mediate.

Aragorn groaned out loud and laid his aching head on his knees as the twin's voices continued to argue. When a third voice entered the argument, not only did the argument continue to escalate, but Aragorn could now tell that the twins had turned on Legolas. Groaning again, he knew for a certainty that his next action was not going to be interpreted as a friendly one, by the army of dwarves who were busy using their hammers on the inside of his skull.

"Hey you three. Knock it off! I am busy trying to die over here!"

Though the three continued to glare at one another, they quit their arguing and returned to the fire and though he was still tense from the confrontation, Legolas reached over and adjusted the blanket covering his friend's shivering shoulders. Aragorn reached out with a hand and batted his friend's hand away then the twins as well as Aragorn watched as the Mirkwood Prince got up and walked away from all of them.

Elrohir was shaking his head as he handed the tea to his younger brother.

"What? What did I do?"

"I do not think you did anything, Estel, for I believe this place is affecting the moods of us all." The youngest twin laid a reassuring hand on his youngest brother's shoulder then went back to breaking camp.

The four of them remained quiet as they broke camp and continued their journey, all seeming unwilling to break the strained silence. They were about a mile from where they had camped when Elladan reined in his horse and turned in the saddle, looking at the others, noting the strange looks on their faces that mirrored not only his own but what he was feeling.

"Do any of you feel different all of a sudden?"

They all looked at each other, realizing that their ugly moods had left them as quickly as they had come.

Elrohir grasped his twin's arm, his own eyes misting as he apologized.

"Elladan ..."

"You do not have to say anything, brother."

"But ..."

"I will forgive you if you will forgive me."

Though on horseback, the two brothers still managed to give each other a hug.

There was a loud sniff and the three elves turned to look at the young Ranger.

"Its just my cold!" The tears in his own eyes belied his spoken words.

Legolas put a hand on his friend's arm and Aragorn could see the unspoken words and he reached out his own hand and returned the gesture. Between two beings who were as close as these two were, one look could oftentimes speak more eloquently than if their thoughts were verbally expressed.

As the morning hours passed the four riders noted that there was indeed a definite increase in the number of Orcs and wargs in the area than there would have been normally. However, knowing that they had a more pressing agenda, the friends concealed themselves until the marauding groups passed them by before continuing their journey towards Naur.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

His far-seeing grey eyes were watching both groups closely, trying to determine what their purposes were, what exactly they were searching for and which group was getting too close to his newest creation. He had sent many of his disciples out from his mighty fortress to find his creation and bring it home to its "father," and he would let no being, elf or man, stand in his way, even if it meant he had to kill them. For now, though, he was content just to keep watching.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was close to the noon hour when the four friends finally reached the little town of Naur and as they rode down the main street towards what was obviously the stable, they couldn't help but notice how friendly the people were.

"Nice little town," Legolas remarked to no one in particular.

People were walking about, men, women, couples, all seeming to be going about their daily businesses. One couple was just leaving the general store, parcels in hand, when the group rode by.

"Good morning strangers. Welcome to Naur!"

They smiled at the couple before they rode on. Finally, after reaching their destination, they pulled their weary horses to a halt and dismounted. Legolas watched Aragorn carefully, noting when the young human stumbled as he dismounted and although he did not go to his friend's aid, he kept himself within arm's reach, just in case.

After leaving their animal friends in the capable care of the stable keeper, the group walked to the Inn where they rented two rooms. With a sigh, Aragorn flopped himself down on what was to become his bed and closed his eyes, relishing the feel of the soft mattress beneath his aching back. He would have fallen asleep had he not felt a cool hand being placed on his forehead. Gently pushing his friend's hand away, he opened his eyes, his tired gaze meeting the sapphire blue ones that were looking at him with no small measure of concern.

"I'll be ok, Legolas. I just need to lay here for a moment and rest."

"Just promise me one thing, Estel."

"And what is that?"

"Be honest with me as well as yourself. If you feel you are reaching the end of your strength and need to rest - please say something?"

Aragorn smiled tiredly and clasped his friend's arm where it now lay, over his heart.

"I promise."

Their conversation was interrupted when the twins came into their room. Elladan noted Aragorn laying on the bed and Legolas standing over him but wisely said nothing. Although he was confident that the Mirkwood Prince would watch over his brother, when he caught the blonde archer's eye, all Legolas did was shake his head.

"So, does anybody have a clue as to what we are supposed to do now that we are here?"

Elrohir, with his usual limitless energy, was speaking almost before he was fully in the room.

Aragorn sat up, briefly holding his hands to his aching head while Legolas sat on the bed beside him.

"I think that the first thing we should do is take a tour of the town. Elrohir and I will take the north half and you two can take the south half. We should keep an eye out for anything odd, people, animal or otherwise that would be a reason for someone to either start a fire or something that would cause a fire to spread quickly - I am talking about careless storage of flammables - things like that."

"That's a good place to start, Elladan." Aragorn's voice was hoarse and his throat hurt but he was not going to let a small inconvenience like that keep him from contributing to the possible saving of lives. "I also think we should keep an eye out for possible routes of evacuation just in case we need them."

"Yes, I agree. Hopefully we can keep this event from happening but I do agree with Aragorn that we need to prepare for the worst. But, if the worst that can happen is something that can be avoided then that is also something we need to consider." Legolas looked at Aragorn who nodded his head in affirmation.

"I think that it would be possible or even understandable for a house or two to burn in a small town like this, but for a whole town to burn to the ground - well, something is just not right about that!"

"Then why don't we get this thing done? If either of you find something, it will not be hard for you to find either Elrohir or myself - just yell and we will hear."

Having a plan made everything a little easier and so, when the four left the room, they did so with a purpose.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As the four exited the Inn, they were met by a little wizened old man who introduced himself as Haleth, the town's leader.

"Welcome, Welcome my friends." He held out his arms to the four and eventually ended up giving them each a hug. They all silently remarked that if nothing else, the small man had an overabundance of enthusiasm.

"What brings all you to Naur?"

They all glanced at one another, for none of them had ever considered the fact that someone might actually ask them that question.

"We are just passing through on our way to Rivendell." It was to his credit that Aragorn was able to come up with a plausible explanation for their being in Naur. As a Ranger, being quick thinking was almost considered a true survival skill. "We stop here to rest before we continue on our journey."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay while you are here. If you need anything, I will be around or you can just ask anybody you meet and I am sure they will be more than happy to answer any questions you may have."

After thanking the small human, the group split with Elladan and Elrohir going north and Legolas and Aragorn going south.

The town was unremarkable in both in its construction and its layout, having only a tavern, a blacksmith/stable, an inn, a general store, a healer's office, a jail and a town square. The houses all seemed to be single-family dwellings and were clustered in no particular pattern around the southern end of town. There was one oddity, however, that the two of them quickly picked up on.

"Estel, have you counted the houses?"

"Yes, why?"

"Did you also notice that about half of the houses are boarded up?"

Aragorn spun and looked behind him. His friend was correct for about half of the homes were boarded up. How strange. He thought to himself. He took a last glance at the houses then turned, quizzically looking at the people on the street.

"And there is yet another oddity." Legolas did a quick visual check to make sure no human was about to overhear them. "Of the houses that are boarded up, there are several that remain occupied." Aragorn stopped and stared at Legolas.

"Are you telling me that there are people being held in those houses against their will?"

"Of that I do not know as I do not have enough information to even make a qualified guess, although I can say with certainty, that there are people inside those boarded up houses. I can tell you this, Estel, that in more than one house, there seems to be enough people inside to make up a family unit. I suggest caution until we can find out what is going on, and by caution, I mean with the town leader as well as the citizens themselves. While the leader might expect a question regarding the boarded up houses, he might not, about the people inside them."

"I agree that it would perhaps be a good thing to say as little as possible."

As the two started walking back towards the center of town, they again encountered Haleth, the town's leader.

"Master Haleth, you have a most wonderful town here." When he saw the smile break out on the human's face, Legolas continued. "We would ask one question of you however."

Apparently, Legolas had been correct about the little leader expecting questions about the boarded up houses for even before Legolas had a chance to ask his question, the happy look on the man's face started to disappear.

"My friend, Strider, and I have noticed that there are a number of boarded up houses on the south end of town. Why is this so? Did your beautiful town suffer some catastrophe?"

The little man sighed deeply and turned sorrowful eyes in the direction of the houses.

"Some time ago, a plague wiped out about half of the people in our town. It is not something that those who remain in Naur care to talk about so I would appreciate it if you did not mention this to anyone else.

The elf nodded.

"As you wish, Master Human."

"Other than that, feel free to go anywhere in our little town you wish except for near the houses. We do not think the plague is active any longer but we do not want to take any chances. Now, if the two of you will excuse me, I must get back to my duties so please have a nice afternoon and enjoy your stay in Naur."

Aragorn and Legolas bid the man goodbye and started to wander back towards the center of town. Not too far off, the could see the twins talking to the townspeople and looking into store windows and when they got within a distance where they could be assured that the sharp elven hearing of the two could pick up their words, Legolas spoke.

"If the two of you get a chance, go to the south end of town and try and get a look at the boarded up houses. Haleth told us the people died in a plague but I have heard voices within. Be as discreet as possible for if some act is being hidden, we would not want to antagonize anyone."

Though neither of the twins looked directly at he and Aragorn, Legolas still saw when the two nodded, signifying that they had both heard and understood.

Legolas and Aragorn continued to walk down the street of Naur, greeting the people and looking in shop and business windows. Everything seemed to be going along just fine until Aragorn sneezed and although it was not a particularly loud or violent sneeze, one might have thought they had just turned into Orcs from the reaction the sneeze got as every person in their vicinity stopped and turned to stare. Gone were the friendly smiles as every single man and woman now did their best to leave the vicinity of the elf and ranger.

"What?" The sick ranger looked into the concerned eyes of his friend. "It was just a sneeze."

"Look at the townspeople, Estel."

Aragorn turned to look and saw how they all had turned away and were hurrying in the opposite direction.

"Maybe the plague that killed their citizens started with a sneeze and that is what causes them to react this way."

When the Elf saw the glassy look in his friend's eyes, he lightly brushed the Ranger's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Aragorn, you are burning with fever. Why did you not say something sooner? You broke your promise to me, stubborn human."

When the only response he got out of the man was a groan, Legolas took his arm and turned back in the direction of the Inn. When he saw the twins off in the distance, looking at both Aragorn and him with concern, he signaled for them to follow. The four friends began to walk quickly in the direction of the Inn.

"I guess I do not feel well."

Legolas could feel the human becoming more and more unsteady on his feet and had to work hard to keep the man walking under his own power. Though he could have easily picked his friend up and carried him to their room, he did not, for to do so might have antagonized the already frightened townspeople more than they already were.

By the time Legolas had gotten Aragorn to their room, the twins had caught up with the two. When they stepped into the room, Aragorn finally collapsed and it was Elladan who caught his brother before he hit the floor and carried him to the bed.

Between the three elves, it took them little time to remove the sick man's boots and tunic and cover him with a warm blanket.

"I should have taken him home." Elladan felt guilty for he was the oldest of the three elves and their health and safety was his responsibility. Legolas put a hand on the eldest twin's shoulder.

"I do not think he would have let you take him home, Elladan. He knows what is at stake here the same as you, Elrohir or myself. Besides, by tonight he will be awake and complaining about being restricted to bed - I can almost guarantee it."

Elrohir laid a comforting hand on his twin's shoulder as the troubled elf looked up at both his twin and the Mirkwood Prince. He sighed, for he knew in his heart that they were right.

"The good of the many ... I am going to have to have a serious talk with my little brother if he survives this!"

The next few hours were spent taking care of Aragorn. Shortly after they had returned to their rooms, the human had begun to shiver and nothing the three of them did, and no tea, potion or compress they could create could stay either the fever that was raging through the young man's body or the congestion that was beginning to fill his lungs.

Aragorn was never left alone and even when one of them had to leave for any reason, one of the remaining elves was always by the bed, talking to the young human, letting him know, by touch as well as by voice, that he was not alone.

TBC


	4. Little Girl Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unknown the unexplainable the unexpected. The sons of Elrond and the Prince of Mirkwood encounter them all and there are some things that the four of them will never think of in the same way again. (Mystery/Supernatural)

Chapter 4

Little Girl Lost

Many hours had passed and the three elves were beginning to worry about the lack of improvement in Aragorn's health. Nothing they had done had eased the young ranger's breathing nor had they managed to bring down his fever and all it seemed they could do was watch helplessly as he tossed and turned and mumbled in his delirium. Legolas was now sitting on the bed behind Aragorn, holding him in a sitting position against his chest. It was the only thing that seemed to help ease his breathing which had been deteriorating over the past hours until it was nothing more than ragged, gasping breaths.

Some time before, Legolas had started to speak to his friend in the Grey Tongue and for a time the man had calmed, as he usually did when ill and someone tried to calm him by speaking elvish to him.

"I know that you could beat this illness, stubborn human, all you have to do is just try a little harder." The fear for his friend's life could be clearly heard in the sorrowful, pleading tone of his voice.

Elladan was pacing around the room, totally frustrated and blaming himself for everything from the weather to the fact that he had not packed the herbs necessary to treat Aragorn's congested lungs. If anyone would have bothered to tell him that Aragorn becoming ill from getting soaked by a rain that had never really fallen was not really something someone could have planned for, the eldest twin would probably not have listened. All any of them could do was try to bring his fever down, keep him as hydrated as possible and encourage him, both by their presence and their words.

All three elves were so deep in their concentration that they all jumped at the light knock on the door. Being closest, Elladan opened it and while he would not have been surprised to see either Haleth or the Inn Keeper, it did surprise him to see a little girl standing there looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"Well hello young Miss, my name is Elladan. Is there something that I can help you with - perhaps you are lost?" Elladan knelt on one knee in front of the child so she would not have to strain her neck looking up at the tall elf.

The child, a young girl of about eight or nine years of age, just smiled at him and pointed at Aragorn. Not knowing why he would just step out of the child's way when she walked passed him and went to his sick brother's bed, Elladan followed the little girl, shutting the door behind him.

When she reached the bed, she turned around and gave Elladan the parcel she had been holding in her hand. Then, turning back to Aragorn, the little girl put a cool hand on his forehead, frowning as she did so, then pressed her ear against the man's chest for a short time and listened to the wheezes and rattles that were all too evident to the elves' ears.

Finally, she stood up and again turning to Elladan, she pointed at the parcel the elf held in his hands then patiently waited until he unwrapped what turned out to be some rather large, dried leaves. After she saw the tall elf standing in front of her, smell the leaves, she tugged at his sleeve and, after again pointing at the leaves, she also pointed at Aragorn's chest.

It was as if someone had lit a glow globe in a dark room as Elladan understood in an instant what the girl had been trying to tell him and what the leaves in his hands were for. He handed the parcel to Elrohir who examined the leaves then to Legolas who did the same then handed the parcel back to Elladan.

"Do you two know what these leaves are?" He was excited and, for the first time since Aragorn had fallen ill, hopeful.

"These are the same herbs that Ada used to treat Estel the last time he had pneumonia. I thought I recognized the scent even though I have never seen them in their leaf form before. Little girl I ..."

He had meant to thank the little girl but when he looked at the place where she had stood moments before, she was gone. The three elves looked at one another for none of them had heard or seen her leave the room. They did, however, look to the door which now stood ajar.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrohir took over for Legolas, telling the elf to go stretch his legs. Although reluctant to leave his friend, one usage of the all-too-well-known Peredhel "look" settled the argument before it had even been able to become the words Legolas wanted to say. He gently eased Aragorn's body forward then held it while the younger twin slid in behind him. Legolas refreshed the water in the bowl that they had all been using to bathe the feverish human, with cool water by which time Elladan had finished mixing the now crushed leaves with water to create the potion that would hopefully ease his brother's breathing.

They knew that it would still be some time before they would be able to tell if the young human's breathing was responding to the new medicine, so Legolas, growing ever more impatient, decided that he had to do something before he exploded.

"I am going downstairs to talk to the Inn keeper and see if he can tell us something about that little girl. I would like to thank her for her assistance."

The other two elves nodded to him then again turned their attention to their little brother.

He found the Inn Keeper on the main floor of the Inn, busily sweeping the wooden floor. Unable to hear the light footsteps as the elf approached, Legolas had to speak twice before he finally got the man's attention.

"Excuse me. Excuse me sir!"

The Inn Keeper spun around in surprise, one hand going to his heart but after he finally managed to catch his breath, he laughed.

"My goodness boy, I didn't hear you coming. Almost made the old ticker give up the ghost - so-to-speak. Now, what is it that I can do for you? And how is that young man? Is he feeling any better?"

"About that." Legolas began. He leaned a little closer to the man. "Did you just see a little human girl of about eight or nine years of age either go upstairs or come down?"

The Inn Keeper thought a moment before he answered. "No. I cannot say as I have. What did she look like?"

The blonde elf held his hand, palm side down to where the little girl's head would have reached.

"She was about this tall, with long brown hair and big brown eyes. She brought some herbs for our sick friend and I wanted to find her so I could thank her. Do you by any chance know her name or where she might live?"

The old man looked at Legolas for a few seconds then pulled up an empty apple crate and sat on its end.

"I'm going to tell you a story, young sir, but before I begin I want you to promise me that you will not say another word about what I tell you to nobody except your friends upstairs. Do I have your word?"

"You do sir. I swear on my own honor and the honor of my house that I will tell not another soul in this town what you are about to tell me."

The Inn Keeper looked at Legolas for a moment more, then, nodding his head, began his story.

"Back before the plague hit this town, there were many more people living here than there are now. And children - there were so many children." The man hesitated then, seeming to have made up his mind about something, he continued.

"When the plague came to our town, the first wave took the children - killed every one of them - no survivors; the second wave hit the grownups. It's bad enough when an adult dies - for any reason - but to watch our young ones die, our pride and joy, our hope for the future - it tore the heart and soul out of this town. And the saddest thing was that the damn plague could not be satisfied with just the blood of one or two of the children, no sir. By the time it was all over, there were no children left, except one."

The old man adjusted his seat on the crate before he continued.

"The town's healer had a daughter, almost fits the description of the little girl you gave me. She had been away, visiting her grandparents, see, when the plague hit. When she returned home, right after the first wave had finished its evil, it was thought that the worst was over and the little girl would be safe. Then the second wave hit, and that Healer worked tirelessly, day and night, trying to save everybody he could. Some thought that the grownups would be stronger and would have a better chance of surviving than the young ones. But they still died." The old man shook his head, staring off into the distance - remembering.

"Anyway, then the Healer's wife died. It was truly tragic - but that man did not let his dear wife's death stop him. He knew that there were others who needed him. So he kept right on workin'. That little girl, her name was Jhana, she went with her Daddy wherever he went, workin' right along side the man, doing what she could to ease the sufferin' of both the sick and dyin'."

He sighed and wiped his eyes, the memories still fresh and hurtful though years were long gone.

"If little Jhana would have lived, she would probably have been a fine healer when she grew up."

"I'm sorry."

The man waved his hand at Legolas, signifying that it was nothing then, wiping tears from his eyes, he finished his tale.

"She was one of the last victims of the plague. We thought the damn thing was done with the young ones but I guess we were wrong. Her father had loved that little girl with all his heart and soul and when his wife had died, well, he clung to that little girl like she was his anchor to this life. On the day that sweet young thing drew her last breath, he fell into a despair so deep that he just could not see his way clear to keep on doin' what he was. Three days after the little one was laid to rest, he took his own life." When the old man next took a breath, it was ragged from the grief he was reliving with the telling of the story.

"There's some folks that tell tales about seeing the little girl around, especially when someone is sick. But then, some people see what they want." The old man glanced at Legolas.

"Young sir, are you ok?"

Legolas stood from where he had been leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm fine, thank you. Why do you ask?"

"You elves are a pale bunch anyway, but right now it looked like all the blood just drained right out of your face."

"I think I am just tired." He smiled. "Perhaps I had better return to my friends. I want to check on the sick ranger. Thank you for telling me that story."

The old man waved a hand before Legolas went up the stairs and then he returned to his sweeping.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When the Prince reached the room he was sharing with Aragorn, he was met by two smiling twins.

"He is breathing much easier and his fever is lessening." Elrohir's eyes twinkled with the happiness and relief he was feeling at his younger brother's improving health.

"We must still watch him closely and make sure that he does not worsen."

"Elladan, you worry too much brother. I think you are just tired and need a nap."

"Me worry too much? What about you Elrohir? If Legolas had not been here to sit with Estel, you would have been there yourself, holding our brother in your arms until he was either 100 years old or dead!"

"What ..."

"Will - you - two - knock - it - off!" The bantering twins stopped their bickering and turned to face their friend.

"Are the two of you at all interested in hearing what I found out about the little girl? Besides, if the two of you do not lower your voices, you are going to wake Estel."

Elladan and Elrohir both turned towards Legolas and listened with rapt attention as Legolas told the story as it had been told to him. When he had finished, the twins looked at him in silence, then Elrohir, sighing deeply, spoke in a way that only he could have.

"I think there is going to be at least one elf that is going to be sleeping with a glow globe lit this night."

Elladan nodded in agreement.

Any further conversation was interrupted by someone on the floor below them screaming, "Fire!"

Quickly checking to see that Aragorn was sleeping deeply, Legolas followed the twins out the door.

The fire was in the Inn's kitchen and between the three elves and the frantic Inn Keeper, it took them about two minutes to put out. As the three returned to their rooms, they began to discuss the fire.

"Well, do you think that was it?" Elrohir looked at his twin and the Mirkwood Prince hopefully.

Legolas shrugged his shoulders. "I do not think it was, for if the Inn had burned down, it might take the adjacent businesses, but it would not have taken the houses."

Elladan nodded in agreement.

The three continued their discussion all the way back to their rooms, but when they opened the door to the room in which they had left their sick brother, they all stopped dead.

Aragorn was gone.

TBC


	5. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unknown the unexplainable the unexpected. The sons of Elrond and the Prince of Mirkwood encounter them all and there are some things that the four of them will never think of in the same way again. (Mystery/Supernatural)

Chapter 5

Kidnapped

The three frantic elves first searched the entire Inn from attic to basement, after which they began searching the town. First, as a group, they searched from one business to the other, from one house to the other and later, when they finally met with Haleth the three told him what had happened.

"Well, maybe the young man just wandered off somewhere. You did say he was delirious from a fever didn't you?" The human said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Elladan grabbed one of Legolas's arms and Elrohir grabbed the other for the little human's words and attitude had pushed the blonde elf way beyond mad and it had taken the combined strengths of both twins to keep their friend from pounding the human face first into the dusty street of his own little town.

"That human is my friend and the brother of my heart. His boots are still sitting beside his bed, and Estel would not have wandered off, delirious or not, without first putting on his boots. Someone has taken him and if I find out that you are in any way connected with his disappearance, well, you cannot begin to..." He never finished his sentence but tore his arms away from the twins and walked angrily away.

With Elrohir standing nearby in silent support, Elladan glared at the human, who paled noticeably as the tall elf walked up to him then gently brushed invisible motes of dust from the human's shoulder while smiling at him in such a way that there was no doubt in Haleth's mind that he was treading on very dangerous ground. Without another word being said, the eldest twin, followed closely by Elrohir, turned and went after the extremely worried and furious Mirkwood Prince.

 

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

He felt nauseous, his head felt like it was going to either explode or implode, and his whole body ached worse than it had ever ached in his entire life. And just to make matters worse, his eyes were refusing to obey him and open themselves, no matter the degree of effort he put into the act. It was when he caught the pungent odor of smoke that his eyes finally tried to do what they were told and reluctantly opened.

He looked around the unfamiliar room in confusion, not understanding why his room at the Inn suddenly looked so different to him. It took his groggy mind a few more seconds to realize that he was not in his room at the Inn nor was he in a bed for he could feel a hard, wood floor at the back of his head and against his back.

Tears ran down his cheeks from his burning eyese and he coughed uncontrollably as smoke from the fires outside entered his already irritated lungs. Then, in an effort that took most of the rest of his strength, he turned over and managed to get himself to his knees then crawled inch by inch towards the window, stopping every now and again to rest. Finally, when the window was above his head, he reached out a trembling hand, grasped the sill, and began pulling himself upwards.

When he finally got the chance to look outside, Aragorn was shocked by what he saw. Everywhere there were houses on fire, flames greedily eating at the old dry wood, snapping and crackling as they did so, while the wind carried sparks from one building to the next, lighting more and more fires as it went along.

"This is it." The sick Ranger mumbled. "I've got to go help them."

He was in the process of trying to stand when he felt a hand grab the collar of his tunic and drag him backwards, away from the window. The person who had grabbed his collar, turned him around swiftly, but before Aragorn could focus his fuzzy vision on whoever it was, the shadowy figure backhanded him across the face, spinning him around in a complete circle until he landed, face first on the floor.

He shook his head, trying desperately to clear his vision and had almost succeeded when he felt someone kick him so violently that it not only lifted his body but also flipped him completely over like a pancake. His mouth opened and closed in a frantic attempt to draw air into his already laboring lungs.

He was kicked again and this time his assailant connected with his hip, paralyzing his leg as nerves were pinched and bruised. Then his assailant grabbed him by the front of his tunic and threw him up against the wall where the back of his head impacted with a sickening "crack." He could feel a slow, warm trickle going down the back of his neck and knew that his head had been cut open and judging by the fact that there now seemed to be two of everything in the room, he guessed that he had also suffered a concussion as well. Then there was no time left for thought as he was kicked, punched and slapped by his assailant who cut his flesh, broke his ribs and bruised both flesh and bone. Someone was throwing a major temper tantrum and they were using his body as and outlet for their anger.

He lost track of how many times he had been hit, as all he could seem to focus on were two things. The first thing was that his body felt like it was on fire, and the second thing was that he was wishing that he would lose consciousness so he would not have to feel this person touch him again. Then the blows stopped and even though his eyes were threatening to swell shut, making it hard for him to see, he could still hear somebody close by, breathing heavily.

"Its all your fault." The voice was deep and gravely, its owner obviously stark raving mad - but then that was only his opinion.

"I have not done anything to you." He was surprised that his own voice worked at all but perhaps that was because his throat was the one place on his body that had not been punched, slapped or kicked.

The shadowy figure picked him up with both hands on his tunic and held him close to his face. Aragorn could feel the man's hot, foul breath on his face but was unable to get his blurry vision to focus well enough to see who it was that held him.

"You and your stinking plague. You had to bring it here - didn't you!"

The last words were screamed in his face, the other spitting in the wounded man's face in his fury, right before he again resumed beating the one he felt was responsible for the carnage around him. Even after the ranger fell into unconsciousness, the insane being continued to beat him - right up until the door behind the two flew open.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The twins and Legolas had not given up their search for the sick man, even after the fire had started, going from abandoned house to abandoned house, looking for any evidence that a sick person had sought shelter in one of the many buildings. Elrohir was the first one to smell the smoke.

"Do either of you smell smoke?"

Elladan and Legolas paused, and sniffed the air, clearly smelling the wood smoke from multiple fires as a stiff breeze wafted it toward them. Then the three elves saw as a house begin to burn followed by another house then another until several houses were burning, the fire complicated by a wind that now rose and began to carry sparks from building to building.

"This fire was set."

"I agree with you Legolas, and I fear our help, even if we now offered it, would be unwanted and unneeded. I truly believe that there is nothing here to save because these people were dead before we even arrived for the plague took their hearts and souls many long years ago. As for us, we are running out of time to find Estel, so it is my suggestion that we separate so we can search a larger area at one time. Elrohir, go north, Legolas, south and I will take the rest and if any of us gets into trouble, do not be stubborn - yell for help. Now go, both of you!"

All three elves sprinted off into different directions, using every elvish sense they had to try to find their missing human friend and brother. Humans bursting out of the burning houses, bodies ablaze and running about in a panic, screaming until they collapsed and died, occasionally hampered their search efforts. It would have been extremely difficult to hear the young Ranger even if he had called for help.

Even as they searched, the three were thinking about the carnage around them. Perhaps the plague had started out looking and sounding like the common cold but judging by the number of people coming out of the boarded up houses who were obviously mentally impaired, it was easy to assume that the plague had evolved into something much more insidious - such as insanity. There were definitely things for them to think about, although now was not the time, for their brother and friend was still missing.

Not having success in their singular searches, but still unwilling to give up in their efforts, the three elves rejoined each other and this time resumed their search as a unit. More and more houses were now bursting into flame until not many were still standing untouched. Everywhere, people were running and screaming, some on fire, others not, some of those on fire grabbing on to those not burning until the flames consumed both. It was a horrific experience for the elves and none of them would soon forget this night.

When Elrohir felt eyes on him, he spun in a complete circle, trying to discover who was looking at him so intently that he could physically feel their gaze, but the only beings in his immediate vicinity were those who were already dead or dying. Then he felt his twin nudge him in the ribs with his elbow and when he looked at his brother, Elladan nodded his head toward a position somewhat behind them and to their left.

It was the little girl with the big brown eyes and curly hair who had brought them the medicine for Aragorn. She was just standing in the midst of the smoke and carnage, unafraid and apparently unaffected as well. As soon as the girl was certain that she had their attention, she raised her hand and pointed some distance away at one of the few houses still not affected by the fire. When she began to run towards the house, the three elves, sensing the urgency of the moment, quickly followed.

Their young guide led them to a large two story building at the far end of town that looked like it could well have been one of the older homes in Naur. Like the others, all possible entrances and exits in the home had been boarded up, except for the front door and one of the upstairs bedroom windows which looked like they had been recently reopened. The three elves again looked at the little girl who again pointed at the house.

They were about to enter the house to search for Aragorn when a large branch from a tree in the front yard, weakened by the fire, snapped off and fell through one of the boarded up windows and when it did, the dry wood inside the house quickly caught fire and began to spread.

Elrohir felt a tug on the sleeve of his tunic and looking down, he saw that the young human girl was standing beside him, looking him in the eyes while pointing at the one window in the whole house that was not engulfed in flames. He felt as if his heart was going to stop, for as he looked at the window, he caught a brief glimpse of Aragorn, being held and beaten by someone he could not quite make out.

Quickly he began to sprint towards the house but when Elladan and Legolas tried to follow, they suddenly found their way blocked by a number of humans as they tried to flee the inferno. By the time the two got clear of the human blockade and got to the house, Elrohir had already disappeared inside.

Though the whole lower floor was now engulfed in flames, there was still one hope left, there was still a room on the second floor that was not burning. Hopefully, Elrohir would be able to find Aragorn and together the two could come through that window.

Thus began the longest five minutes of their lives.

TBC


	6. Sacrifice of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unknown the unexplainable the unexpected. The sons of Elrond and the Prince of Mirkwood encounter them all and there are some things that the four of them will never think of in the same way again. (Mystery/Supernatural)

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 6

Sacrifice of Love

Elrohir coughed as the smoke filled air irritated his throat and lungs, making it hard for him to breathe. The smoke was so thick that it was difficult to see anything or anybody anywhere and he knew he just had to trust to hope that he could make it to the stairs and up to the second floor without hurting himself. His little brother was up there and was being hurt by someone and that meant that particular person did not have much longer to live.

When he reached the upper story of the house, he began to search every room, cubbyhole, and closet between the top of the stairs and the room with the window on the rare chance that Aragorn's captor had moved him. Though all but one room had been searched, there was still no sign of either human and no sign that either human was still alive.

Finally reaching the last room, Elrohir first felt the door for heat and finding none, kicked it open with his foot. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes.

He saw a large human male kicking his unconscious little brother who, from what he could see of the Ranger, was nothing but a mass of bruises, bloodied flesh, and would be extremely lucky if the other man had not already killed him. Enraged, Elrohir moved forward, drawing his sword, fully prepared to put the human down for what he was doing to Estel. Sensing the younger twin's approach the man stood from where he had been crouching over the still body in front of him and turned.

The younger twin gasped and almost dropped his sword, for the face looking back at him was no more than a skull with red, glowing eyes. This was it - this was the demon they were all trying to find. Before he could take another step toward the creature, the human body that was housing it fell face first on the floor and as Elrohir continued to watch, the vapor-like body of the demon rose from the corpse then disappeared into thin air.

The air began to vibrate and the ground trembled for a few moments before the house finally stilled once more.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrohir ran to where his little brother lay on the floor, first feeling for and finding a pulse then gently turning the man over onto his back. Finding his brother alive even though he had been badly beaten, had so relieved Elrohir that tears came unbidden to his eyes, though he knew that in order to keep the human alive, he had to find an avenue of escape. Looking desperately around him for a way out, he saw that all exits, excluding the window, were now in flames, and for just a moment, he almost panicked. Then closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself, he looked around the room once more, and this time when his eyes fell on the bed and its large covering, he knew he had discovered a way to get Aragorn out of the house.

Jerking the spread off the bed, he laid it beside his younger brother's body. He looked down on the human one last time then bent over and kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

"You are destined for greatness, my brother, not I. May the Valar protect you until the end of your days for it appears that I cannot."

Quickly rolling the unconscious man in the spread, he picked the bundle up and carried it to the window. On the other side of the panes of glass, he could see both the Mirkwood Prince and his twin, standing and waiting for the two of them to exit the building.

He caught his twin's eyes one last time, and the look that passed between the two was enough to break even the stoutest heart. Breaking eye contact, Elrohir kicked the glass out of the window then threw the blanket-wrapped Aragorn through it and into the waiting arms of the two who were waiting below.

It was as if the fire had been waiting for the Ranger to leave for when he did the flames quickly engulfed the entire window casing shielding it from all eyes. Inside the room, Elrohir was quickly being overcome by the smoke. He coughed and tried desperately to find another way out but when it became apparent that exits no longer existed, he gave up and fell to the floor, then barely conscious, he sensed more than felt the strong arms that picked him up and carried him away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Legolas was having a hard time restraining the elder twin who was almost mad with grief.

"No, Legolas, let me go to him!" Elladan held out both arms towards the building and screamed. "Elrohir!"

Legolas was also crying and could barely see to restrain Elladan - and no matter how hard he tried, there was no reaching the grief-stricken elf as he still tried to go to his twin though his eyes had told him there was no longer any hope that he was alive. When he could think of nothing else to do, he shook the elf hard.

"Elladan, stop it! Daro! Daro mellon-nín! Daro!"

When the twin still refused to listen, and after begging his forgiveness, Legolas slapped him hard then drew him close as the two still stared at the blazing inferno that had once been someone's home. Though an extreme measure to take, the slap seemed to work, in a fashion, for at least the elder twin was no longer trying to get to the house.

Suddenly, Elladan sank to the ground, sobbing as though his heart had been torn in two. Dropping to his knees, Legolas drew the grieving twin into the comforting circle of his arms and held him, then rocked him as he sobbed. After a time, Elladan finally regained control of himself and patted Legolas on the shoulder as a wordless sign that he was himself once more.

"We must see to Estel and get him away from all this."

Legolas rested his forehead briefly against Elladan's then the two moved to where Aragorn lay and very carefully unwrapped him. When they finally got a good look at the young ranger, Elladan stepped back for a moment and Legolas placed one hand over his mouth. There was not one spot on the man that was not injured or covered with blood. The two knew they had to get him out of there as quickly as possible.

Elladan whistled for their horses and all four came running to him. Seeing that they had already been saddled did not seem out of the ordinary for it could only mean that the stable keeper, who had a genuine love for horses, had saddled them when he first detected the fire then had turned them loose. After Elladan had mounted, Legolas handed the unconscious human up to him then after leaping to the back of his own horse, the two elves rode towards the Inn. When they reached the building, Legolas jumped off before the animal had come to a complete stop and ran up the stairs to their rooms, grabbed their belongings while paying special attention to the healing supplies, then ran down the stairs and out to a waiting Elladan.

Trying to save anyone at this point was not something that could be accomplished, and with that in mind, the four horses, two elves and the injured human headed for anywhere but Naur.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Legolas remembered a little spot about a mile from the outskirts of town that had a small stream running through it. When they had passed it on their way to Naur, he had remarked to himself that it seemed like such a welcoming place.

The two elves decided to make camp in the little glade, close to the stream and while Legolas quickly started a fire and placed a kettle of water over the fire to boil, Elladan set about making Aragorn as comfortable as possible. The twin had still not spoken and Legolas was positive that if it were not for Aragorn, Elladan would more than likely have already followed Elrohir to the Halls of Mandos.

All extraneous thoughts were put aside for the moment as the two of them saw to the bruised and bloody human. They were both surprised when they found that though his injuries were severe, they were not nearly as life threatening as they had at first thought them to be and with the proper care, he should recover quickly.

There was a deep gash and a large lump over his left temple and his rib cage, hip and thigh were all severely bruised. He was suffering from smoke inhalation, a slight case of pneumonia and his fever was on the rise once more.

When Elladan had finished doing everything he could for his little brother, he sat back while Legolas coaxed the young human to drink the tea that would help not only his breathing, but would bring down his fever as well. When the grieving twin walked off and after making sure that Aragorn was sleeping deeply and well, Legolas went in search of him.

He found Elladan sitting in the grass of a small hillock overlooking the valley and staring at what was left of the still burning town of Naur. The two sat for hours until even the dying embers could not be seen and it was only then that the eldest twin finally broke down and began to grieve for what he had lost.

Legolas helped his friend stand then took him to sit beside the stream where he held him and rocked him and bathed his face with cool water. As he felt it might, the sound of the stream as it wandered on its way to wherever it was going, soothed the elf until finally he lay still against his friend's chest, too exhausted by his grief to move, cry another tear, or sleep. Picking him up, Legolas walked back and sat Elladan on his bedroll then, after fixing him a calming tea, got him to finally go to sleep.

There was no doubt in his mind or heart that it would not be long before Elladan faded from his grief and followed his twin into death. He just prayed to the Valar that he could at least get him back to Rivendell in time so his father would have a chance to say goodbye.

TBC


	7. Little Girl Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unknown the unexplainable the unexpected. The sons of Elrond and the Prince of Mirkwood encounter them all and there are some things that the four of them will never think of in the same way again. (Mystery/Supernatural)

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 7

Little Girl Found

Even though Elladan very much wanted to ignore his friend, Legolas refused to leave him alone, and after the third time the blonde elf shook his shoulder, he finally decided to answer him for there was just no ignoring the Mirkwood Prince, especially when he was this excited.

“What - do - you - want – Legolas!”

Legolas ignored his friend's tone of voice completely and continued to pull at his arm in an attempt to get him to rise. The blonde elf's enthusiasm was just too much for him to try to ignore so Elladan sat up on his bedroll, yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of the Prince and for a moment was irrationally angry, wondering how the Mirkwood elf could be so excited when Elrohir had died, just the night before. He pushed his emotions aside for the moment, knowing that there would be time for them later.

He turned his head toward his little brother's bedroll only to find it empty, then, jumping hurriedly to his feet, his eyes frantically scanned the surrounding area, desperately looking for the young human, hoping against hope that nothing had happened to the man during the night. There was no way that he could even start to think about losing both his brothers.

Seeing the distraught look come back to his eyes after he saw Aragorn's empty bedroll, Legolas did his best to calm Elladan's fears.

"Peace Elladan, Estel is feeling much improved this morning. His fever broke during the night, the swelling has gone down in his eyes so that they are open and he can now see and other than being stiff, sore and pretty much ugly looking, he is well on his way to being himself again. Now quit stalling and come with me!”

Without even putting on his boots, which he could not remember taking off in the first place, Elladan finally rose and followed his friend. When Legolas stopped, and even before he began to look around, the elder twin saw Aragorn standing, looking out towards Naur. When he put his hand on the young man's forehead he noticed it was indeed much cooler although the horrible bruising that covered much of his face still remained.

"Estel, how is your breathing?”

"My breathing is fine. Brother look at this."

Ignoring both his little brother and the Prince, Elladan continued to examine Aragorn's many bruises and cuts. Finally, in exasperation, Aragorn placed a hand on the twin's chin and gently turned his head toward what he and Legolas had been watching since the sun had first shown itself over the top of the Misty Mountains.

Both elf and little brother smiled at the elder twin's reaction to the sight before him, for it was a mirror of what theirs had been some time before.

Elladan stood, spellbound and speechless at the sight before him, and when he tried to speak, he could not find adequate words to express himself and what the sight before his eyes was making him feel. First, he looked at Legolas who just shook his head then at Aragorn who just shrugged his shoulders.

Naur was gone. They could still smell the smoke of the previous night's fire as it lingered in the air but though their noses told them there had been a fire, their eyes told them a different story. There were no burnt out hulks of houses or any of the town's businesses; there was no scorched earth, no bodies, and no ashes - nothing. The grass, where the town had once stood was lush, green, and tall with no evidence of having seen or felt the presence of man, or elf, in a very long time.

The three just stood in stunned silence, staring out at a sight that should not have been, desperately trying to make sense of the mystery behind it all. It was at this moment that Aragorn and Elladan each felt a hand being placed on their shoulders as a voice spoke close to their ears, startling the two of them.

"And what, exactly, are we supposed to be looking at?”

Elladan looked at the speaker and took a few steps backwards, in shock, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Aragorn would have fallen if Legolas had not caught him and helped him remain upright and even Legolas found himself momentarily speechless.

Seeing the looks on the faces of the three in front of him, Elrohir could not help playing it for as long as he could.

"What?” He asked innocently.

Elladan took this moment to begin sobbing, falling to his knees as he did so and Elrohir, who immediately regretted his teasing, went to his sobbing twin's side and gathered him into his arms.

Legolas pulled Aragorn away so the twins could have some time together to come to terms with what had happened the evening before.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Brother, how can this be? I saw you, in that house. I saw the room you were in begin to burn. What devilry has brought you back to me?”

Elladan held the younger twin's face securely between both his hands, almost fearing that if he let go that his brother might again disappear.

"Well, if you would rather I go." Elrohir jokingly made as if to leave but instantly relented when he saw the stricken look on the elder twin's face.

"Brother, I only jest. I am here and I do not intend on leaving your side again."

"How is it that you have come back? Did the Valar intercede on my behalf?” He began to sob again and it took Elrohir some time before he could settle his brother enough to tell him what had happened.

"I do not remember much after I threw Estel out the window for the smoke from the fire had filled my lungs and I fell to the floor, no longer able to move, trying desperately to draw breath. Then, just before I lost consciousness, I felt someone pick me up off the floor though I saw not who it was. That is all I remember until I woke up this morning, not far from this place, wrapped in someone's cloak."

Elladan grabbed his brother and wrapped his arms around him again, almost desperately.

"Don't you ever do that to me again - do you understand me, little brother? When it comes time for us to make our final journey, whether it be in battle or by ship, we go together!”

As Elrohir returned his brother's almost desperate grasp, he whispered in his ear. "Aye, brother, when that time comes, we will go together."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Back in the camp, Legolas had been busy telling Aragorn all about the little girl and how she brought the leaves they needed to help him breathe better. Then he told him how later, the same little girl had saved his life by leading them to the house where he was being held captive before he could be burned alive in the fire that destroyed the house he was in not too long after.

Aragorn sat with his chin on his knees beside the fire, drawing in the dirt with a stick as he listened to the sad story of a father's love for his child and of a child, innocent and selfless, only wanting to help others, even in death. He sighed, for surely the child held a special place in Ilúvatar's heart just as she would always hold a special place in his though they had never had the chance to meet. His only regret was that he had never been given the opportunity to thank her.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Wait till Ada hears about this. He is going to strangle you Elrohir!”

"He will not if he does not hear about it. You are not going to tell him, are you?”

"I'm not going to tell him, you are."

"Me? Why me?”

The playful banter of the twins had been sorely missed and although what they had experienced the night before would never leave their memories, it would indeed also serve to make them stronger in their actions towards others as well as each other. They would never forget what had almost been taken from them forever.

As their youngest brother served the twins tea, Legolas smiled. Though he was an only child, these three members of his 'extended' family filled a part of his own heart that had needed filling, especially after the death of his mother and the estrangement between he and his father that had followed after her death. Though he and his father had rediscovered each other as both father and friend, the Prince's relationship with the twins and later Aragorn, had remained deep and enduring.

His musings were interrupted as he thought he heard his name called. He looked around but found no one who would have called his name.

"Legolas." The voice whispered ever so gently. "I have something to show you."

It was the tree nearest to where he sat that had called to him. Being a wood elf, Legolas had a special affinity with trees and often talked to them as they did to him. Rising from his seat by the fire, he went to the tree and gently leaned his forehead against its smooth trunk.

"Look behind me Mirkwood Prince." The whispered voice told him.

He walked around to the backside of the tree. It took a few moments to realize what he was looking at. He sat on his heels and carefully moved the long grass away from what it had kept carefully hidden for so long.

"Aragorn. Hey you three!”

The twins and Aragorn had not noticed that Legolas was missing from his spot beside the fire. He had to call them a second time before their gazes finally met his.

"Hey! The three of you! Come over here and see what I found." He reached up a hand and lovingly patted the trunk of the tree in thanks and could almost sense the sigh it gave in return.

"Again, what are we looking at?” Elrohir watched as his youngest brother knelt before the tuft of grass at the feet of his friend.

Carefully, and gently, he moved the grass to the side. His eyes misted as he saw the small, carefully chiseled piece of stone that stood there, as it would continue to stand for many more years. The twins both moved to where they could get a better look at the writing on the stone. As Aragorn lovingly ran his hands over each letter, Elladan read them aloud and when he finished, he had to turn away lest the others see that he too, was about to cry.

The stone read:  
Jhana  
Beloved daughter and healer of hearts.

Aragorn kissed his fingertips then placed them over the name of the little girl who even in death still served others.

With his hand over his heart, Legolas spoke what was in all of their hearts.

"May Ilúvatar watch over this precious child."

The others were somewhat surprised when Aragorn suddenly rose to his feet and walked off into the trees. Elladan started to go after him but was stopped when Legolas placed a hand on his arm.

"Wait."

It was no more than a couple of minutes later when Aragorn returned. He had found a bunch of yellow flowers and had carefully uprooted the entire plant, which he then replanted on the girl's grave. The four friends then tended the grave, removing all dead debris and lining the small area with carefully selected stones.

In would become Aragorn's habit, even after he became King, the last time shortly before his death, that he would come back to this site to tend the grave. Sometimes he would just sit, quietly thinking of the young one who had come back from the place where she had rested to give selfless service to a sick ranger. He never forgot her.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The four young ones had broken camp and were getting ready to leave and return home. They still could not understand why they had been sent on this errand, but since Ilúvatar never did anything without a reason they were all confident that things would be revealed to them in due course.

Aragorn was just about to mount his horse when he felt Elladan place a hand on his shoulder. When he looked at the elder twin, he saw him nod to a spot behind where he stood and when he turned, saw the little girl standing there. He walked the few steps to where she stood and knelt in front of her so he could look into her big brown eyes.

"Thank you - for everything."

The little girl smiled at him, then with a look of concern, touched one of the many dark purple bruises on his face tracing it lightly with her gentle hand. After a few moments, the child's gaze turned to his ring and she picked up his hand and looked closely at Barahir, carefully and respectfully touching it as if she truly understood the ring's grace, beauty and history. Then brown eyes met silver and, backing away a few steps, the little girl bowed, almost as gracefully as any adult could have.

Movement on his right caused Aragorn to rise to his feet and look in that direction. A man was standing there, smiling at the group, a forgotten cloak once more folded and hanging over his arm, holding out a hand to the child, she ran to him and took the offered hand. Aragorn touched his forehead with respect for the two and the man first smiled, then nodded, and afterwards both father and child turned and walked away, fading into nothingness as they went.

Aragorn turned back to where the others waited but froze when he saw the expressions on their faces. They walked towards him slowly and silently and he involuntarily took a step backwards until the gentle hands of Legolas stopped him. The twins stopped in front of him and Elladan reached out and touched his cheek, his forehead and his brow.

Finally Aragorn could stand it no longer. He had to know why his brothers had all of a sudden become so interested in his face.

"What has gotten into the two of you?”

"Your face." was Elladan's soft reply.

"What about my face?”

Elrohir swallowed and tried twice before he could get his voice to work properly.

"It's your face, Aragorn. The bruises are gone."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Epilogue

At the end of it all, after the great battle and the rejoining of good and evil, a young Ranger was returning home with his family for a period of healing. As his horse passed through an all too familiar glade, not too far from the outskirts of the town, and through which ran the sparkling waters of a little stream, Aragorn caught the sight of movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look, he saw a man standing beneath the boughs of a tree with his arm placed protectively and lovingly around the shoulders of a little girl. He smiled and the little girl waved shyly, and just before he lost sight of the two, this Ranger from the North, this future King of Men, touched his forehead as a token of his respect and in thanks for the second chance at life that he had been given because of their selfless acts. Then nudging his horse into a gallop, Aragorn rode ahead to catch up with the others.

Middle Earth, even in the waning days of the elves, was still a place of great magic, and all it took to experience that magic was a heart that could love and a mind that was open to the many wonders of the world around them. The unknown … the unexplainable … the unexpected - call it what you will. It was still magic.

Hannon-le a namarië.


End file.
